The last of the black dragons
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: 12 years ago Pein took Kiyoko under his wing, now this sixteen year old has became like family to the other members of the Akatsuki...and maybe a little more to the impateint Sasori...But her past is quite littery coming back to haunt her...SasoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Sadly i own nothing(really wish i did)**

(Kiyoko's P.O.V.)

I walked into the pitch black room. Dang it! I hate going in blind! Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it. I sensed something of and jumped out of the way just as a system of chakra strings flew at me.

"Ha! Missed me!"

"Little brat…" The red head mumbled. I took out my kunai incase he tried to shoot more chakra strings at me. I squinted and could see my target. It was right behind him.

__

Ha! Easy!

I thought launching myself into the air again, _too easy._

I quickly changed directions just before a small explosion.

"Dang it, missed un." The blonde mumbled.

"You guys are getting slow!" I teased, dodging another explosion. I ran towards my target.

"Zetsu! Stop her!"

The Venus fly trap came out of nowhere man! I smirked and jumped on top of the plant part of him. I looked down so I was face level with him.

"Hi Zetsu, bye Zetsu."

I threw my kunai at my target, did a front flip and landed in front of the blonde and the red head.

"That's enough for today. Good job Kiyoko." Leader-samma said. I brushed some of my light blue hair from my face.

"Can I go now please?" I pleaded, batting my eyes. Leader-samma sighed and waved me away.

(Pein's P.O.V)

I watched as Kiyoko left cheerfully with Deidara and Sasori trailing close behind. I secretly wondered what happened to the cute little four year old she used to be. Her village was brunt down twelve years ago, I took advantage of her vulnerable state and brought her here to train. She turned out to be pretty resistant at first. She's still as stubborn as ever but she is pretty obedient when it comes to training. She kind of grew on me. I'll never say this out loud but she's like a daughter to me. From what I know she was orphaned at a young age. The only family she had was her best friend who was like a sister to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Sadly i own nothing(really wish i did)**

(Akemi's P.O.V.)

I sat on the field over looking the Hidden Leaf Village. Kiyoko was late….Again….

"Akemi!" I turned around and seen Kiyoko running toward me. "Sorry I'm late. Training took longer then I thought."

I sighed and shook my head at her.

"Jeez Kiyoko…" I said punching her arm jokingly. Something in the bushes caught my eye. I sighed.

"Your stalkers are here."

"Leader-sama won't let me out of the base with out them. I think he's afraid I'll run away again."

"You mean like you did 12 YEARS AGO!" I said loud enough so the two could hear me.

"You are you yelling at?" A male voice behind us asked. We turned around and my face twisted at the sight of the two seventeen year old boys behind us. Kiyoko smiled.

"The bushes. The owe us money." she said hyperly, pretending what she said wasn't crazy at all. I sighed.

__

My best friend is a whack job…

(Kiyoko's P.O.V.)

Akemi rolled her eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. I was really hyper for some reason. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much, where have you been lately?" Naruto asked. Neither boy knew I lived with the Akatsuki. Though Leader-samma doesn't send me on missions unless he absoultly has to, I am still technically part of the Akatsuki ergo considered an S-Rank criminal. In fact the only one from the village that did know I lived with them was Akemi.

"You know...around..." I said not being able to come up with an good excuse. The three just shook their heads at me.

"Your weird Kiyo-chan." Sasuke muttered. I bowwed.

"Thank you."

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Kakashi-sensei said its time to go!" Sakura called. Naruto sighed.

"Come on Teme." Naruto said solenmly walking toward Sakura.

"Hold on there's something I have to do first."

He turned to me.

"What is it Sasu-hphm!" I was silenced by his mouth on mine.

(Akemi's P.O.V.)

Naruto, Sakura, and I sat there gapping. Boy did I know a certin red head thats gotta be fumming right about now.


End file.
